


[Podfic of] Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square

by Podcath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:25:37] Speranza's summary: Natasha wanted to tell him the whole story of wartime London and the pub and seeing who Steve Rogers was before he lost everything, and meeting The Winter Soldier only to find out that he was just a young charmer named Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [Goodbye Picadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288)  
**Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** MCU  
**Pairings:** Steve/Bucky  
**Length:** 1:25:37  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Robert Mandell, It's a Long Way To Tipperary; Glen Miller, American Patrol; Benny Goodman, More Than You Know; Rosemary Clooney, I'll Be Seeing You; Vera Lynn, I'll Be Seeing You; Albert Farrington, It's a Long Way To Tipperary; Ella Fitzgerald, It Had to Be You  


**mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vu62tjfk70a4trk/MCU+-+Speranza+-+Goodbye+Picadilly%2C+Farewell+Leicester+Square+%28read+by+Cath%29.zip) (31.27 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?a3iyqun35negith) (31.58 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, please reblog on [Tumblr](http://cesperanza.tumblr.com/post/128676004405/cesperanza-podfic-of-goodbye-piccadilly).


End file.
